


Afterglow

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [26]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl have a very fluffy chat after a love making session





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Afterglow

July 5, 2016

Smirking to herself Avery laid with Daryl in bed that night, her breath slowly coming back to her as she let her head rest against his chest. Listening as his heartbeat slowed and she knew some people would think it funny but her favorite time after sex was always probably this. 

The afterglow moment as some people called it. It just made her feel closer to her husband and god did she. They had really come a long way since her miscarriage a few months back.

"You know," Avery spoke as she let her gaze go up to him. "I think this is probably the best way to celebrate a pregnancy ever," she said as her smirk grew when Daryl looked down at her.

His eyes rolling in a playful manner. At least some things would never change and that was Daryl not being able to handle it when she was too lovey dovey with him. Though Avery still suspected that most of the time he was just putting on.

She was sure deep down he was fine with how she was, otherwise he probably would have divorced her by now. Hunter or no Hunter..then again the no Hunter bit didn't make sense since Hunter was the reason they had even gotten engaged and married in the first place.

"You'd say that," Daryl spoke as he let his hand rub her arm softly, the action making Avery's eyes fall shut. "You're as weird as the rest of your family."

Avery laughed some as she stifled a yawn, "But you love me," she told him certain in his love for her. 

They may have just gotten through a rough patch but she was forever certain that he loved her. Even if maybe back then she wasn't she was now. She probably always would be certain of that.

He loved her and she loved him and they could get through anything.

"I do," Daryl confirmed as he let his hand move from her arm down to her stomach where soon enough she'd have a bump. A reminder of the child that was growing inside of her. "I love you and our kids who are also a part of your weird family as well."

Laughing again Avery had to stifle yet another yawn before opening her eyes as she looked back up at him. "I love you and our kids too Daryl. Always," she smiled before moving up some to kiss his cheek. 

Daryl only let out a grunt before turning his head some, his lips landing on hers in a chaste kiss. Nothing too passionate but passion wasn't needed now. Not when they had just got done having sex and boy had that sex been passionate.

It had also been a bit rough too but Avery could handle it rough. Always kind of liked it when Daryl was rough with her.

After Daryl pulled away from the kiss Avery moved from his embrace slightly as she got comfortable in the blankets, burying herself further into her pillow as yet another yawn slipped out of her and as her eyes fell shut she barely heard Daryl bidding her goodnight.

She was already out like a light. The sex wearing her out more than she had expected it had.


End file.
